


Maybe, maybe, it’s probably love (I'll protect you)

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A Huge Mess™, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, notice: read at your own risk, so i'm finally writing this trope!!, squint to see all of the implied ships in this fic, there are characters that are mentioned but arent in the tags, wdym jihoon is not a smol innocent, with a little Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: Jihoon’s having a crisis and Jinyoung is his only friend that’s (sort of) willing to help.(or, in the midst of somewhat stalker problems and ice cream dates jihoon falls in love.)





	Maybe, maybe, it’s probably love (I'll protect you)

**Author's Note:**

> listen, ion care if some of ya'll think they're an on-screen pair  
> ive come to accept that im thrash for them as much as i am for jinseob  
> s/o to all winkdeep shippers, let's all stay strong (and pray they get paired in the reality show)  
> title is from oh little girl and jihoon doesnt do an iconic wink here, not even nae maeumsoge jeojang forgive me 
> 
> for this fic to make sense: jihoon, woojin and haknyeon are third years. daehwi and jinyoung are second years. samuel is the only first year in their group.

“I’m sorry, I can’t accept your feelings.”

Jihoon watches the girl, a junior he barely knows, as she hangs her head low and a bitter smile making its way on her obnoxiously red lips. She then looks up, determination evident in the pools of her eyes and there’s a twist of unease in Jihoon’s stomach.

“Will you at least date me for a day, then? It’ll help me get over my feelings for you.” Her voice does not waver and Jihoon wonders if she’s practiced this confession.

Jihoon sighs and shakes his head, the mask of sympathy slowly slipping of his face. He used to agree with requests like this before, thinking that it would actually help them have closure with their feelings and he didn’t want them to feel anymore dejected. He can’t stand the sick feeling of guilt clawing his insides every time he rejects their affection for him.

It took him a long time to realize that he was horribly wrong. Those he agreed with out of consideration for their feelings boasted about how they got to be near Jihoon and to experience the bliss of dating him when all he did was treat them nicely as any other person would. Somehow, it gone around the campus that if you confess to Jihoon and ask for one date he’ll easily agree without any conditions.

He wasn’t aware of this at first, it’s just then when his friends had told him about it. _You’re just too kind,_ Woojin’s voice echoes in his mind. _Firmly reject them this time_ , his deep voice sternly says and Jihoon wishes he wasn’t born with a face that everyone wants to get a piece of. Returning back to reality, he halts his train of thoughts when he realizes that the younger girl was waiting for his reply.

“I’m really _sorry_ but I can’t do that.” Jihoon breaks away from her gaze, “I hope you find an easier way to get over your feelings.”

Jihoon glances back at her and sees the confusion that momentarily flickers in her eyes before it’s washed away by sadness. He gives the girl a nod and leaves, striding away quickly wanting to leave the back of the school’s building and the crushing feeling inside his chest. This is his third confession for the month, he didn’t think there’d still be people who would call him out after countless of rejections.

Jihoon chews on his bottom lip, he’s wasted his precious time for eating lunch just to reject a confession. The girl didn’t seem extremely nervous, it’s as if her confession was staged and that she anticipated Jihoon to accept the idea of going on a date with her if she showed up like a doll all prepped up to impress him. He frowns as he remembers her lips that had a glaringly bright shade of red.

He enters the cafeteria and ignores the heads that turn to look at him and pretends he doesn’t notice the particular eyes that follow him as he drops on the table where his friends had settled to sit in. He releases a quiet whine that earns concerned looks from his peers.

Jinyoung who was beside him blinks, “How’d the confession go?”

“Tiring, as usual.” Jihoon immediately replies.

Haknyeon, who was across him, frowns and pats his head before going back to gobbling on his food.

“I’m so exhausted, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Sorry, bud. There’s nothing we can do, we don’t know what it feels like having hundreds of people flock over our looks.” Samuel says and takes a bite on his sandwich.

“This face is a curse. When will this ever stop?”

Woojin quirks an eyebrow, “Didn’t they stop when you dated Donghan-hyung back then?”

“Yeah but that lasted for, what,” Jihoon counts and holds up three fingers, “like three weeks.”

“The confessions also stopped when went out with Doyeon, right?”

Jihoon nods but not getting what Woojin was trying to say. Daehwi notices his confusion and decides to join in helping Jihoon’s current crisis in life.

“Woojin-hyung’s point here is that they won’t bother you if you’re actually dating someone.” Daehwi explains and meets Jihoon’s enlightened gaze.

“Thank you.” Woojin grumbles out and continues to eat his lunch.

“But I’m not interested in dating at the moment,” Jihoon pouts and his shoulders slump, “Can’t they just respect what I feel?”

“Hyung, people only listen to their heart at matters like this.” Samuel chimes in and Jihoon kicks his shin under the table.

“You’re not helping.”

“What?” The youngest in the table exclaims. “I’m just simply telling the truth.”

Jihoon agrees with the younger boy but still kicks his legs again under the table. He earns a hiss from Samuel and he feels satisfied at least for a short moment this day.

“Anyways,” Daehwi starts off to get their attention, “Why not pretend to date someone then?”

“That’s an absurd idea.” Samuel comments and earns another kick, this time from Daehwi.

“What did I do wrong this time?” He cries out and pouts at Daehwi.

“For your information, my ideas are always brilliant.”

Jihoon ponders over Daehwi’s suggestion, blocking out his bickering with Samuel and turns to Woojin who only shrugs and goes back into his lunch. He presumes it’s not entirely absurd as Samuel makes it out to be but he wonders if there’s nothing else he can do. Well, if there was then he probably wouldn’t have been troubled by this for so long.

“Your idea is good but I can’t think of anyone who’d be willing to pretend that they’re dating me,” Before Samuel could even speak he adds in, “That I’m comfortable with.”

“That’s easy.” Daehwi chirps, “Just date one of us!”

Woojin chokes and grabs the nearest glass of water, the food from Haknyeon’s mouth fall as he gaped at Daehwi’s direction and Samuel yells out an exaggerated ‘Oh my God!’ that earns glares from other students who sat on tables near theirs. Jinyoung was the only who remained silent and held no reaction to Daehwi’s suggestion.

Jihoon feels offended but is slightly relieved that his friends are not delighted at the idea of dating him, he doesn’t want to ruin any friendship that he treasures deeply (even if he doesn’t say it out loud).

“Am I that repulsive to all of you?”

His question is met by silence.

“Geez, thanks. I feel the love.” Jihoon pretends to be hurt.

“It’s not like that, it’s just that some of us have people we like and actually want to date.” Woojin explains and it stirs the curiosity of their group.

A sly smile plays on Jihoon’s lips, “ _Oh,_ so you have someone you want to date?”

Woojin mutters _shit_ under his breath as he realizes that he just exposed himself and his cheeks flush. Jihoon laughs and doesn’t press for more, he’s aware of the lovesick glances and stares he throws at Hyungseob’s direction at History class. He notices the way he speaks a little softer to the other boy and how he lights up at the mere mention of Hyungseob’s name.

Jihoon spares his other friends a glance and Haknyeon raises his hand.

“You all know that I’m loyal and will never betray my one and only love.”

Jihoon gives him an unamused look, “Great. I’m not interested in dating a pig anyway.”

“Hey!” Haknyeon shouts, offended.

“This is not easy, Daehwi. No one is willing, are you?”

Daehwi pouts, “No but Jinyoung-hyung!”

The said boy who was silent throughout the whole discussion finally looks up with wide eyes.

“You’ll do it right, Jinyoung-hyung?” Daehwi asks, his tone awfully sweet and pleading.

Jinyoung nods although seeming to be utterly clueless.

“Sure.”

Jihoon shares a surprised look with Woojin and Haknyeon then turns to Jinyoung wearing an expression of disbelief. Jinyoung looked like he doesn’t have the slightest clue of what’s happening but is pleased to see Daehwi happily squealing to himself and proudly telling Samuel that he indeed has brilliant ideas while Samuel just nods in resign and rolls his eyes almost affectionately.

He feels his chest tighten as if he’s just witnessed some sort of drama. Jihoon assumes Jinyoung only agreed because it was Daehwi who asked him, he always had a soft spot for the younger boy and easily granted his requests to the point that Daehwi could be plotting for someone’s death and he’d still help and watch him with eyes that say ‘ _you’re doing great sweetie’_ because he’s that smitten.

“You’ll do it?” He tries to confirm and gives Jinyoung a chance to back out.

“Yeah, I’ll do it. It’s not that hard anyway.” Jinyoung smiles reassuringly. 

Jihoon thinks Jinyoung did a great job at pretending that he knows what he’s talking about but pushes the idea of Jinyoung doing better in faking that they’re dating in the back of his head.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jihoon is surprised to see Jinyoung waiting for him outside of his last class.

“What are you doing here?”

“To walk you home?” The younger answers.

“Why?”

Jinyoung looks at him as if he just asked a question that had an obvious answer. The younger brings up his hand to scratch his nape, he looks a bit embarrassed and Jihoon doesn’t know why but he thinks the reddening of the tips of Jinyoung’s ears is _kinda_ cute. Jinyoung bends down and alarms goes off in Jihoon’s mind as the younger boy’s face nears his.

“Aren’t we supposed to be fake dating?” Jinyoung whispers his voice low.

And it clicks in Jihoon’s head, his mouth forms a little _o_ and laughs at himself for taking so long to realize. Jinyoung’s brows furrow together and his lower lip jutting out just a bit, it makes Jihoon laugh even more and pats the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Is this a _prank_? I thought you needed help.”

Jihoon’s stops from laughing but still sported a grin, “Yes, I did. Sorry, I didn’t thought you’d actually do this.”

The taller boy frowns, “I said I will right.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just you’ve always had a crush on Daehwi so…” Jihoon shrugs and laughs again when Jinyoung turns red.

“My feelings for him has nothing to do with helping you, hyung.”

Jihoon beams at him and throws an arm around the taller boy, pulling him down to his height only to bump their heads together.

“Now, this is why you’re my favorite. Let’s go get ice scream, my treat!”

The smile on Jihoon’s lips falters as his gaze lands on a figure standing not too far away from them, watching their little interaction. Jihoon stiffens as their eyes meet, he spins on his heels and yanks Jinyoung with him as he takes frantic steps away. If the younger boy notices Jihoon’s sudden agitation he doesn’t say anything and lets the older pull him away.

Jihoon’s palms were sweating and his blood runs cold in his veins. He keeps a tight grasp on Jinyoung’s wrist and doesn’t let go until they’re out of the campus and have reached the front of the ice cream parlor. He looks around the area and sighs in relief when he confirms that it’s only him and Jinyoung around in the area.

Jinyoung breaks the silence. “Hyung, are you alright? You look so pale.”

Jihoon looks at him and flashes what he thinks to be is a relaxed smile, “I’m okay. Let’s get that ice cream I promised?”

He turns to enter the parlor but gets stopped by Jinyoung. The taller boy holds Jihoon’s hand and urges the older boy to look at him. Jihoon meets Jinyoung’s deeply worried gaze, he takes the older boy’s other hand and Jihoon’s never seen the younger look so serious and intense. Sure, he looked gloomy and brooding at first but this, _this_ was different.

Jihoon’s throat dries up and his heart now hammers on his chest for a completely different reason.

“Hyung, your hands were shaking. What’s wrong?”

The older boy looks down to his feet, pressing his mouth into a thin line not wanting to talk about what made him wanted to desperately leave the campus as soon as possible.

“I, I…” Jihoon can’t think of the right words. “It’s nothing.” He says instead and looks up to Jinyoung with pleading eyes.

Jinyoung’s stare doesn’t falter and Jihoon supposes they’re not moving unless he decides to tell everything. He takes a shaky breath and sighs, the boy raises both of his brows and Jihoon would think that’s quite adorable if not for the situation they’re in.

“Fine but I’m telling it inside.”

As they enter, the bell above them jingles and a worker cheerfully greets them at their entrance. Jihoon smiles and greets back the worker whose name is Seonho, he visited this shop numerous times already to be familiar with the workers. He usually comes in at Seonho and Minhyun’s shift, an oddly affectionate pair of employees.

(Affectionate in Seonho’s part while Minhyun seems to have given up and accepted the younger employee’s thing with skinship. Jihoon has been a victim of it a few times.)

“Jihoon, hey.” Minhyun spares him a smile.

“Hi, Minhyun-hyung.” He greets back and Jinyoung watches their exchange, looking a bit lost.

“I’d have the usual for me and,” Jihoon glances at Jinyoung, “What would you have?”

Jinyoung squints at the menu that’s decorated with bright colors and looks at Minhyun helplessly, “Strawberry.”

The employee laughs, “Not familiar with the wide variety of flavors huh?”

Minhyun comes up with their orders and Jihoon thanks the older boy as he pays the exact price. He hands Jinyoung is frozen treat and they settle on the booth at the corner of the shop, a spot where they wouldn’t be easily seen outside. No one decides to speak up after they’d taken a seat, the parlor was quiet except for the soft lull of the instrumental music playing and Minhyun scolding Seonho in a hushed tone.

“So hyung,” He mutters after a long silence.

Jihoon knew better that Jinyoung would still ask. He’s thankful though that the younger had waited until he thought it was okay to bring it up.

“I _think_ I have a stalker.”

Jihoon stresses on the word _think_ but the younger boy almost falls of his chair and he supposes he shouldn’t have started with that.

“You have a what?!” Jinyoung was close to shouting.

“Look, I’m not sure.” He tries to assure the younger boy.

“He doesn’t follow me up to my house but I always see him staring at me at school. He confessed to me when we were still first years, he was my classmate. We dated for a day, you already know the story why I agreed on going on a date once before right?”

Jinyoung nods and listens carefully.

Jihoon licks his lips that felt dry and continued to explain, “After that I thought things were over but he keeps on coming back. After break-ups with people that I actually dated, he asks me out and I never fail to firmly reject him but he’s so persistent. He hasn’t approached me for a while but I always feel his eyes on me.”

He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until Jinyoung held them.

Jinyoung rubs circles on the back of his hand with his thumb as an attempt to calm Jihoon’s nerves. The younger boy doesn’t comment about Jihoon’s situation and talks about his day, he shares all the funny things that happened and his playful antics with his other friends. Jihoon laughs at every joke and wiggle of his eyebrows, everything that Jinyoung did all appeared to be silly that had the older boy breaking into a fit of giggles.

Jinyoung grins at him and Jihoon is thankful that the younger tries his best to cheer him up. He realizes that the younger boy didn’t stop caressing his hand the whole time they were at the parlor and Jihoon’s chest swells in warmth that he’s not used to feel. Jihoon is not sure if they changed the shop’s lighting or anything but Jinyoung is glowing and there are sparkles around him.

Jihoon’s probably frequenting the ice cream parlor a lot which is why he’s starting to see _things_.

“Hyung, it’s getting dark. We should go.”

Jihoon looks at the glass walls of the parlor and sees that it is getting dark, they really lost track of time. He bids goodbye to Seonho and Minhyun, Jinyoung awkwardly smiles at them and follows the older boy out of the shop. Jinyoung sticks to his side with an arm securely wrapped around his shoulders on the way to their houses, he gives the taller boy an odd look but the other ignores it.

They pass by Jinyoung’s home and Jihoon stops when he doesn’t.

“You’re actually walking me home?”

“I told you, didn’t I?”

Jihoon hides the smile on his lips with a fake scoff and starts walking again.

“I don’t need to be escorted, I can handle myself.”

“I know.” Jinyoung then adds, “But I just want to see for myself that you got home safely.”

Jihoon stops on his tracks, they halted exactly at the front of the shorter boy’s house. Jihoon is slightly taken aback by Jinyoung’s words and laughs it off although it ended up sounding forced. He hopes the younger boy wouldn’t notice his cheeks glowing red under the dim light of the street lamp.

“Yah, why are you acting cool with me? You’re a hundred years too early for that.”

Jinyoung was the one to scoff this time, “I’ve always been cool, hyung. It just took you awhile to notice.”

Maybe, just _maybe_ , Jinyoung was right.

“Go on, it’s late. I don’t want to be the reason why you’ll end up getting scolded.”

Jihoon chuckles when the younger boy makes a scrunched up face and mimics the way Minhyun scolded Seonho earlier.

“See you tomorrow, hyung!” Jinyoung waves him goodbye.

Jihoon waits until Jinyoung’s far silhouette fades in the dark before whispering in the cold night air, “See you tomorrow, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Jinyoung made walking to school with Jihoon a daily routine.

Jihoon was surprised at first to see Jinyoung the next day after they hung out at the ice cream parlor. The younger had greeted him and laughed when he noticed that Jihoon’s mouth was slightly agape at his unannounced appearance. He walked a little too close that their shoulders kept bumping but Jihoon never found it a bothersome or even close to irritating.

(They also went back home together but that’s a different story.)

They’ve been doing this for a month already, not that Jihoon was counting or anything.  

Jihoon opens the door of their house and a smile is immediately plastered on his lips when he sees Jinyoung waiting for him outside. He softly closes the door and greets Jinyoung a bubbly _good morning_ that the younger boy returns with the exact amount of energy.

“Do you wake up extra early just to walk with me to school?” Jihoon asks, a playful lilt in his tone.

 “Not really,” Jinyoung shrugs, “I always wake up early. You just love to sleep in.”

Jinyoung dodges Jihoon’s hand that moved to hit his arm and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Beisdes,” Jinyoung says now walking beside Jihoon again, “It’s better walking to school with you than going alone. You’re worth the wait.”

Jihoon ignores the wild thumping of his heart and manages to land a light punch on Jinyoung’s shoulder. He brings a hand up to his face and laughs to cover up the heat that rushes up to his cheeks, pointing out that Jihoon is blushing was proven to be a hard task since his cheeks had that natural rosy tint but still he didn’t want Jinyoung to _see_.

“Stop hanging out with Gunhee-hyung, you’re getting too cheesy.”

“You like it, though.” Jinyoung grins like a total goofball and Jihoon’s heart flips at the sight.

Jinyoung reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers. Has Jihoon mentioned that the taller boy started doing this last week? Jihoon hasn’t spoken about this matter nor the other boy as well but it’s been happening quite often and it makes butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach go in a frenzy.

“Why do you keep holding my hand?” He asks and disregards the hammering of his heart.

The younger spares him a confused look and Jihoon wonders if he’s forgetting something important…

“Because…” Jinyoung paused as if he was thinking of the right words to say, “We’re dating.”

Jihoon blinks, his mind tries to register Jinyoung’s words and then he _remembers_.

“Right.” He then corrects the younger, “ _Fake-_ dating.”

“It’s almost the same, hyung.”

 _No, it’s not._ Jihoon says in his mind, _this is all pretend._ The fluttering has been replaced by unbearable knots twisting and Jihoon pretends not to know the reason why disappointment sits heavy on the pit of his stomach.

“Then whose hand do you want to hold more, Daehwi’s or mine?”

The smile on Jinyoung’s lips drops and his expression turns stoic, Jihoon curses himself for asking such a stupid question.

“As a boyfriend, I get jealous quickly so tell me.” He attempts to joke to brighten up the mood.

Jinyoung doesn’t laugh and Jihoon feels bad, “Sorry. I won’t ask again.”

The two walk in relative silence, Jihoon still feels guilt clawing at his insides but the heavy weight on his chest is more apparent and it somehow makes it harder for him to breathe. Jinyoung doesn’t let go of his hand neither does he loosen his hold and the older boy’s slightly happy at this but the feeling of remorse is stronger than it.

As they near the gates of their school, Jihoon spots _him_ waiting by the entrance leaning on the stone wall beside one gate. He unconsciously tightens his hold of Jinyoung’s hand that alerts the younger boy, Jinyoung notices the flash of panic in Jihoon’s eyes. He follows the older boy’s gaze and sees the source of his discomfort.

Jinyoung scowls and protectively wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist, the shorter boy looks up at him with a grateful smile and avoids eye-contact with _him_. Jinyoung doesn’t back down at the staring contest the _other male_ had established, he keeps his gaze level and steady as they pass by him.

“He really creeps me off.” Jihoon shudders when they’ve walked inside the school’s building.

“I thought we already shaken him off.”

Jihoon glances at Jinyoung and smiles reassuringly, “He will be soon, hopefully.”

They hear an obnoxiously loud cough behind them.

“Public display of affection is prohibited in the hallways of this school.” Haknyeon squeezes in between them and throws both of his arms on their shoulders.

“Now, now. Aren’t you two getting too into this pretend-relationship _thingy_? The word of Jihoon dating Jinyoung has been going around the campus for a while already.” Samuel suddenly appears on their side.

“Muel-ah, isn’t that the whole point of this setup?” Daehwi quipped.

“Congratulations, Jihoon. Looks like your locker won’t be flooded by love letters soon.”

Jihoon wonders why does he puts up with his friends. He turns to look at Jinyoung and the younger beams at him, sincerely looking happy with the turn-out of Jihoon’s dilemma. Jihoon thinks, _at least there’s Jinyoung._

 

 

\--

 

 

“We should celebrate.” Jinyoung mutters out of the blue on the way home.

“Celebrate what?”

Jihoon swings their hands as they walk.

“I don’t know, the development of the solution to your problem?”

“But the others are busy.”

“It can be just the two of us, hyung.”

“Oh, are you asking me on a date?”

Jihoon meant it as playful banter and waited for a joking response from the younger boy, when he didn’t answer Jihoon glanced at him and honestly did not expect to see Jinyoung’s flustered face. His heart flips a few times at the sight of Jinyoung blushing and Jihoon resists the urge to openly coo at how cute he looks. He crushes the hope that blooms inside his chest, though.

Jihoon keeps in mind that they’re only pretending to be together, he reminds himself that Jinyoung likes Daehwi not him.

“Cat got your tongue, Jinyoung-ah?” He teases.

However, he’ll let himself enjoy this moment.

Jinyoung groans, “Yeah, sure. Call it _that_ , we’ve did that countless of times already.”

Jihoon’s face lights up in levels that can probably rival the sun. Maybe, just for today he can let himself indulge at the idea of actually dating Jinyoung. They’re going on a _date_ , anyway.

“Where are you taking me then, Jinyoung?”

He takes the older boy to the ice cream parlor they went to weeks ago. Jihoon hasn’t stepped inside this establishment ever since that day, he still convinces himself that it was actually the shop’s lighting (and not his growing feelings for Jinyoung) that made him see things. Seonho greets them enthusiastically as he did the last time they visited and pulls Jihoon in a hug while screaming on his ear;

“Where were you?! You always dropped by this place every other day, it’s been weeks! We missed you, believe me even if Minhyun-hyung denies it!”

Jinyoung watches the scene unfolding before him with amused eyes and Jihoon’s not sure if that’s a fond smile on his lips. He doesn’t get to ponder over it as Minhyun’s voice destroys the tranquility of the parlor, yelling Seonho’s name and urging him to go back to work. Seonho pouts and mutters something close to, _‘I like working with Guanlin more’_ and the older employee gives him a stern look.

Minhyun’s expression immediately softens into a welcoming smile as he turns to Jihoon and Jinyoung and greets them calmly as if he wasn’t barking at the younger worker seconds ago.

“Get anything you want Jihoon-hyung. It’ll be my treat.”

Jihoon hums thoughtfully and points at the menu, “I want this then.”

“Wanna One’s couple special? Alright, it’ll take ten minutes to prepare. I’ll have Seonho to bring it to your table then.”

As promised, Jinyoung pays and then asks, “One question, why is the parlor named Wanna One?”

“It’s derived from 101. You know, 101 flavors or something like that.” Minhyun answers, seeming like not the first time being asked of this question.

“But,” Jinyoung looks at the menu, “They’re not 101.”

“Kid, that’s not our problem anymore.”

Jinyoung does not look satisfied with the answer but let’s Jihoon drag him away. The parlor had other customers and the booth they previously settled in is currently occupied so the older boy decides to tug the younger boy into the other side of the establishment that had a table placed in front of the glass wall of the shop.

Jihoon sat on one of the stools in the middle and patted the other beside him for Jinyoung to sit. They had a clear view of the outside and people who pass by can easily spot the two of them but it’s the last thing that Jihoon cares about. He bumps his shoulder on Jinyoung’s and they get into an intense battle of shoving shoulders until Seonho brings Jihoon’s order and winks, terribly.

“Why did you choose this?” Jinyoung asks him.

“So I can share with you, of course. This is a _date_ afterall.”

Jihoon’s heart soars as the word _date_ leaves his lips and it goes even higher when Jinyoung smiles, eyes crinkling and his face appears to be even smaller. Jihoon feels an urge to reach over and squish the younger boy’s small face. Just for this day, he lets down all of his guards and gives in to the giddy feeling inside his chest and does what he wants to.

He cups Jinyoung’s face in his hands and pinches both of his cheeks, the younger boy doesn’t appear to mind and allows the older boy to further abuse his unexplainably small face.

“Why are you _so cute_?”

Jinyoung laughs and _god,_ it sounds so pleasing to the ear Jihoon wants to record it on his phone and set it as his alarm. Jihoon will never mind waking up to the taller boy’s melodious laughter at every morning in his life.

“You’re cuter.” Jinyoung pokes on his cheek and Jihoon _almost_ loses it.

Just for today, he thinks all of this is _real_.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I’ve said this before,” Samuel suddenly speaks up at their lunch table, “but it seems to be more appropriate to mention it now.”

The youngest sitting on the table gives the (fake) couple a pointed look. Jihoon, who was currently on Jinyoung’s lap, tilts his head to the side and feigns a look of ignorance. Haknyeon pushed him on Jinyoung after hearing Jihoon whine about missing the younger boy ever since preparing for the school festival started. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to mind and has his arms wrapped around the older boy’s waist.

“Aren’t you two getting too _into_ this fake-dating thing? You almost seem like an actual couple.”

Jihoon fakes a gasp and looks down to meet Jinyoung’s carefully masked look of shock. Daehwi slaps Samuel’s arm and the younger boy mutters something about _only telling the truth_ and that _he doesn’t deserve to be done so dirty_.

“But we are dating. Right, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon almost believes Jinyoung if not for the gagging sounds that’s probably coming from Samuel and the laughter that erupts in their table. He remembers that all of this is pretend, the object of Jinyoung’s real affections is seated across them laughing along their little couple play. Something twinges inside Jihoon’s chest as he forces a sweet smile on his lips and coos at Jinyoung.

“Silly, Jinyoungie. Of course, we are!”

All of his friends lose it after Jihoon’s statement, Woojin and Daehwi were clutching their stomachs gasping for air while Haknyeon’s already on the floor covering his face as he shakes from laughing too much. Jihoon misses the curious glance that Samuel sends to his (and Jinyoung’s?) direction before he stands up and announces that he’s going back first.

Jihoon though catches the way Daehwi stops from laughing and watches Samuel’s retreating back.

 

 

\--

 

 

Samuel confronts him a few days after the incident at lunch, they’re sitting on the grass at the back of the school’s building.

“Do you like Jinyoung-hyung?”

Jihoon panics internally but laughs and gives Samuel a look.

“You’re really asking me this? We’re only doing it for show.”

“Are _you_ only doing it for show?” The younger raises an eyebrow, “Hyung, I’m not blind. I’ve seen how the way you look at Jinyoung-hyung changed.”

Jihoon sees there’s no point in lying and caves in, he hugs his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on top. Samuel waits for him to talk but Jihoon doesn’t want to, he feels his chest tightening by just simply thinking of his continuously growing feelings for Jinyoung. It wasn’t that he thought none of his friends would notice but Samuel was the last person he expected.

Samuel noticing that he’s not exactly pretending makes him worry about the others especially Daehwi who’s the most perceptive among their circle of friends. The least that he wanted was to talk about his feelings for Jinyoung with the person he feels most envious of.

“Do you think the others have noticed?” Jihoon asks meekly.

Samuel shakes his head, “I don’t think so, not even Daehwi-hyung.”

Jihoon sighs in relief and lies on the grass, spreading out his arms and legs.

“I didn’t peg you as the keen smart one, Muel.” The older boy chuckles when the other makes an indignant sound.

“Hey, Samuel. Do you like someone?”

Samuel becomes flustered with Jihoon’s question that makes it easy for the older to find the answer.

“Where is this coming from, hyung?”

“Let me rephrase my question then,” He sits up with a knowing grin, “Do you like Daehwi?”

The younger boy flushes in a darker shade of red that becomes a stark contrast to his tan skin. He lowers his head and mumbles some sort of confirmation.

“Am I obvious?”

“Nah,” Jihoon waves his hand, “Believe it or not, Daehwi’s oblivious to it.”

“Ugh, I’m hopeless.”

“You’re not. If it’s between the two of us then it’s got to be me.”

The secret looks that Daehwi sends to Samuel when he thinks nobody is watching replays in his head. Jihoon had witnessed enough to safely assume that Daehwi bears the same feelings with Samuel and it causes an unsettling twist in his gut. He feels like he’s a character of some teen drama on television and that he’s part of a tragic love square. Perhaps, he’s the guy that doesn’t get the girl(boy?).

Samuel glances at him looking puzzled and it makes Jihoon want to laugh.

“Jinyoung also likes Daehwi, remember?” He laughs but it sounds empty.

Samuel purses his lips together and his brows furrow, “But to me, it seems like Jinyoung-hyung likes _you_.”

Jihoon smiles, without any sign of mirth and wishes the younger boy’s words were true.

 

 

\--

 

 

It’s been two months since Jihoon and Jinyoung started fake dating, again, it’s not that he was counting.

Jihoon’s walking down the hallway with Jinyoung draped over his shoulders like a huge koala. They’ve grown used to the looks they earn every time they do anything couple-like out in public. Jihoon stopped receiving love letters, no brave soul has called him out for a confession and _he_ finally stopped creeping wherever Jihoon goes around the campus.

Now that problem is over, Jihoon is facing a new crisis which is in the human form of Bae Jinyoung.

“You’re heavy, get off me.” He tries to shake the younger off but he only clings onto him more.

“No, we hardly see each other because of the preparations for the festival.” Jinyoung whines, “Plus, you’ve been hanging out with Samuel lately.”

Jihoon swears he doesn’t have to look back to see the pout on Jinyoung’s lips. He stops walking and turns around to face the taller boy, Jinyoung really had a small pout playing on his lips and it took all of Jihoon’s sheer willpower not to shower the younger boy with hugs and kisses. Jinyoung watches him with anticipating eyes as he tilts his head in a questioning manner.

“Do you want to hang out today, then?”

The whole place lights up as Jinyoung spares Jihoon a broad grin that shows his perfectly white teeth. The younger boy nods eagerly and tugs Jihoon to the exit of the school’s building. The older boy observes Jinyoung with soft and fond eyes as he pulls him along, it’s a relief that there wasn’t much left to do for the festival and he was let off early today.

Jinyoung drags him to _Wanna One Ice Cream Parlour_ and Jihoon’s not even surprised, the parlor had become the place they regularly hang out in, _have dates,_ a voice in his head that sounds awfully like Samuel’s corrects and he couldn’t help but release a small scoff.

“Is there something wrong?” Jinyoung asks and Jihoon smiles at him reassuringly.

“Nothing, nothing. I just thought of something that Samuel might say.”

The taller boy’s brows furrow together and creases start to appear on his forehead. Jinyoung wears a displeased expression and Jihoon wonders if he said something wrong and made the younger upset. He playfully pokes at Jinyoung’s forehead and attempts to smooth out the lines that appered.

“Why the long face?” Jihoon laughs but the scowl doesn’t leave Jinyoung’s lips.

“Stop talking about someone else when you’re with me.”

Jihoon’s ears perk up and he can’t deny the fact that his heart started racing after hearing what Jinyoung said. He bites on his lower lip to suppress the sheepish smile threatening to form and raises both of his eyebrows at the younger boy who now looked like he was sulking. He finds it hard to school his expression to what he intends to and feels himself break into a smile.

Jinyoung sneaks a glance at him, “You’re grinning. I wasn’t joking.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And now you’re laughing.”

“Be honest with me, Jinyoung-ah.” Jihoon says as his stifles down his laughter, “Are you jealous?”

“What if I _am_?”

Jihoon feels his heart stutter, he supposes his ears were deceiving him and waits for the younger boy to brush it off as a joke but Jinyoung keeps his gaze serious and the older boy feels like drowning himself in the deep pools of the taller boy’s dark eyes.

He breaks away from Jinyoung’s gaze when he hears someone clearing his throat, “Take your lover’s quarrel somewhere else, you two are blocking the parlor’s entrance!”

Seonho pushes both Jinyoung and Jihoon away from blocking the entrance.

“Seonho, what are you doing to our customers?” A frantic voice calls out and Jihoon sees a tall, possibly foreign, boy approaching them.

“It’s alright Guanlin, I know them.” Seonho assures the taller employee.

Guanlin stands with a hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed like he doesn’t believe Seonho’s words but the younger pointed at the counter where a customer was awkwardly standing and shooed the other employee away. Once Guanlin was back at his station, Seonho throws his arms around Jihoon and nuzzles his face against his.

“I missed you, Jihoonie-hyung!”

Jihoon chuckles while patting the younger boy’s head, “Yeah, me too.”

“Seonho, please get back to work.”

“Yes, Guanlin-ah!”

Seonho unpeels himself from Jihoon and the latter takes note of the light skip in Seonho’s steps as he approaches Guanlin at the counter. He averts his eyes off from the two workers and faces Jinyoung’s direction, he takes both of the boy’s hands in his to grab his attention. Jihoon feels the pulse of his heart quickening as he stares up to Jinyoung, willing all his strength not to crumble under his gaze.

Jihoon’s tongue sweeps on his lower lip, a habit he does when nervous. The way Jinyoung’s eyes follow the action doesn’t help the inner turmoil he’s suffering. Swallowing the lump that’s build up, he braces himself at whatever the result of his actions will be.

“Don’t be jealous of others, alright? You’re the only one for me, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung blinks at him and Jihoon feels embarrassment flood through his whole system, he looks down to the floor silently wishing for a hole to appear and swallow him up. His heart loudly thumps and it rings on his ears blocking everything else from Jihoon’s hearing but he hears Jinyoung burst out laughing clear as day. He stares at the taller boy, disbelieving.

“I… what?”

“That’s so cheesy, hyung. I can’t believe those words came from your mouth.”

Jihoon pouts. “Look who’s talking.”

Jinyoung grins cheekily, “You like it.”

“We’re over this conversation, goodbye. Samuel is a better company.”

Jihoon turns around to walk away but Jinyoung was quick enough to grab his wrist. “No, please stay.”

“I’ll always be the only one for hyung, right?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and answers, “Yeah, whatever.”

Jinyoung broadly grins at him, the smile where all of his teeth are shown and his eyes disappear into small crinkles. Jihoon resists the urge to return the question to the younger boy, already knowing the answer. He crushes the small part of him that wishes he’s also the only one for Jinyoung.

 

 

\--

 

 

The school festival passes by like a blur.

Jihoon barely remembers what occurred yesterday, he recalls a few bits of the day but everything else were fragments of his hazy memory. His class hadn’t prepare anything grand, a simple café that didn’t require any crossdressing or cosplaying. Jihoon was grateful that he was spared from repeating the unfortunate incidents that happened in the previous festivals.

And that he did not to look like a complete fool in front of Jinyoung _again_.

A shiver runs to his spine as he remembers his whole circle of friends – minus Samuel – during last school year’s annual festival showed up together in his class’ makeshift cosplay café. Jihoon was forced in a maid uniform and it will always be a part of the boy’s traumatizing experiences in high school.

“Jihoon? Jinyoung’s already waiting for you outside!” His mother yells.

Jihoon rushes to his bag then picks up his phone and sees four unread messages.

 

 **From: Muel**  
hyuUNG G!1!!11 _  
delivered 6:20am_

Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _  
delivered 6:20am_

Hyung hyung hyung I can’t believe this is real _  
delivered 6:21am_

I have big news later !11!!!!11!1 _  
delivered 6:21am_

Jihoon squints at the excessive amount of exclamation points and briefly wonders what made the younger boy so excited. He closes the door of his room and composes a reply, Jihoon bids goodbye to his mother before leaving the house.

**To: Muel**  
kid, what the hell _  
sent 6:38am_

 

“What’s that?”

He looks up to Jinyoung and shrugs, “I don’t know. Samuel texted me about having big news later.”

The younger boy reaches for his hand, “Does it have anything to do with the festival?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon answers and intertwines their fingers.

 

-

 

He never thought the big news to be Samuel revealing that he’s _finally_ dating Daehwi.

Jihoon’s feelings are a mess about this development. He’s not surprised to hear that they’re dating, he knows both boys held romantic feelings for each other. He just didn’t expect for it to happen this early, he honestly thought Samuel would not act on his feelings after a few years of pining.

But here is the boy, proudly showing off that he’s in a relationship with Daehwi.

Haknyeon had said something about _this_ – Daehwi and Samuel finally dating – needed to be celebrated which became the exact reason how their entire group ended up here at _Wanna One Ice Cream Parlour._ They settled on a table in the middle of the shop, Woojin congratulates Daehwi for the millionth time today just to tease the younger boy while Haknyeon persuades Samuel to tell them everything.

Jihoon silently observes them fuss over the new couple; His friends completely ignore how Jinyoung hasn’t said anything ever since Samuel had dropped the bomb, Jihoon is confused and feels uncomfortable. He’s certain that all of them, except Daehwi himself, are aware Jinyoung’s unspoken feelings for the younger boy and it doesn’t make sense to him.

It doesn’t make sense and his mind can’t come up with any acceptable reason to explain why they’re acting as if Jinyoung doesn’t obviously like the ever so bright and cheerful, Lee Daehwi. Jihoon watches Samuel as he animatedly starts telling about yesterday’s events, his eyes sparkle and he looks so genuinely happy Jihoon doesn’t have in it himself to feel mad at the younger boy.

He can’t get mad at Samuel for being with the person that he likes, even so it happens to be the same person Jinyoung does. Jihoon shifts uncomfortably on his seat and glances at Jinyoung, the younger boy kept a passive expression as he listened to Samuel and Daehwi talk. There’s a heavy weight on his chest and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s sad for Jinyoung or if it’s his own feelings weighing him down.

“You okay?” Jinyoung notices Jihoon’s eyes on him and holds his hand.

“I should be the one asking you that.”

Jinyoung shakes his head disapprovingly and squeezes the older boy’s hand.

“I’m fine,” The younger boy mumbles, “Just a bit muddled.”

“Do you want to leave?” Jihoon softly whispers just for Jinyoung to hear.

He rubs the back of Jinyoung’s hand with his thumb and hopes it would distract the other boy even just for a bit.

“Mom wants me back early, I’m heading out first.” Jihoon stands up from his seat and glances at the couple’s direction, “I’m really happy for you guys. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Jihoon tugs Jinyoung’s hand and smiles a bashful one, “Walk me home?”

Their friends bid them goodbye and promises of seeing each other tomorrow. Jihoon exits the shop with Jinyoung silently trailing behind him, he pulls the younger boy along down the path to their homes. They walked in silence; Jihoon kept his grasp around Jinyoung’s hands tight, as if he's making the younger boy realize that he’s _here_ , he’s always been here for him.

Jihoon stops on his tracks when they reach Jinyoung’s house. The taller boy looks at him, it’s the only time he had after leaving the parlor.

“See you tomorrow.” Jihoon says and stands in front of Jinyoung, “But just before I leave…”

The older boy intertwines their fingers and glances up at the younger while mustering the most earnest look he can.

“You shouldn’t keep it all in yourself, Jinyoung-ah. We’ve known each other for years already and you’re always helping me, not to mention that you even went far to become my pretend boyfriend. At least let me return the favor, you can lean on me. I’m _always_ here for you.” Jihoon says in one breath.

Jinyoung engulfs Jihoon in an embrace that catches the latter off guard. Jihoon’s arms lay limp on his sides as Jinyoung pulls him closer and nuzzles his face on the crook of his neck. The older boy hears the younger whisper words barely audible, Jihoon encircles his arms around Jinyoung’s back despite the crushing feeling that weighs heavy.

“I like you.”

He supposes those words were meant for someone else.

“I really really _like_ you.”

Jihoon smiles so wide it _hurts_.

 

 

\--

 

 

It’s been weeks ever since Samuel and Daehwi started going out.

Jinyoung doesn’t act any different with the two of them after _that_ day; he still fools and jokes around with Samuel, hangs around with the two even if it’s just the three of them and he’s still Daehwi’s closest friend. Jihoon finds it terribly confusing but prefers to see Jinyoung laughing and goofing around again rather than having him disheartened.

He silently watches Jinyoung teach Daehwi the formula how to find the density of something, he wasn’t listening. Jihoon sat across the two with his own homework spread out on the table, they were inside the school’s library and the youngest among all of them approached Jinyoung to ask for some help in his studies. Jinyoung had looked at him that time, his eyes asking if it was _okay._

Jihoon absentmindedly plays with his pen as he stares blatantly at Jinyoung, he’s doesn’t know why the younger boy was even looking for his permission. It’s not like they’re actually dating or anything, Jinyoung is free to make his own decisions without asking Jihoon. He bites on his bottom lip and focuses on his prior task at hand, his homework in English.

After stumbling on too many words he can’t recognize, he snaps his head up to call Daehwi but the words don’t leave his mouth as he sees Jinyoung and Daehwi leaning close to each other. Jihoon tightly presses his lips together and knots are twisting inside his stomach.

“How do I solve the answer for this, hyung?”

“What question?”

Jinyoung leans closer to Daehwi, their heads are close to bumping. Jihoon loosens his hold on his pen, he wasn’t aware when he started clenching his hand.

“You have to look for this first…”

Jihoon abruptly stands up when Jinyoung glances up to Daehwi from his book. He gains the attention of the few students seated near them, even the librarian looked at their table with scrutinizing eyes. Jihoon’s cheeks heat up from embarrassment and he manages to squeak a _bathroom_ out before rushing out the library. He leans on the door after closing it, breathing heavily and places hand on his chest to calm his wildly beating heart.

He crouches to the floor, he finally realizes his actions and how suspicious it seems. All he wants to do right now is crawl in a hole and disappear. After composing himself and collecting all his sense and rationality back, he stands up and goes back inside the library. Jihoon’s relieved that no one passed by or went to the library earlier while he was at his wit’s end.

Jihoon slows down his pace as walks to their table. He racks his brain up for plausible reasons if they ask him about his questionable behavior earlier. He finally spots the other two and halts his steps, Daehwi had his hand comfortably resting on Jinyoung’s thigh as he whispers on the older boy’s ear. Jihoon’s feet stay frozen on the floor as he watches Jinyoung threw his head back bursting into carefree laughter.

Jihoon feels his heart sink at the sight. _Can he make Jinyoung laugh like that?_

Daehwi gestures for Jinyoung to lower down his voice but he’s also giggling and seems to have a hard time suppressing. Jinyoung covers his mouth with his fist to stop himself from laughing aloud and looks at Daehwi with fond eyes. Not being able to witness any more, Jihoon walks to their table and quickly shoves his things inside his bag.

He avoids the concerned gazes Daehwi and Jinyoung send to his direction and zips his bag closed.

 _“Jihoon?”_ Jinyoung calls him, his voice hesitant.

“I’m going home first, you two can continue studying.” Jihoon says not looking up.

He leaves the library in a rush although his steps felt heavy that it’s as if gravity wasn’t the only force pulling him down. He’s already walking down the hallway when he hears an awfully familiar voice call his name.

“Jihoon-hyung, wait!”

Jihoon doesn’t turn around but stops from walking. Jinyoung runs up to his side and he feels the younger boy’s worried gaze prick on his skin. They stand there for a moment with Jihoon refusing to meet the taller boy’s gaze.

“Do you not feel well, hyung?”

“I’m fine.”

“But you left so suddenly…”

Jihoon looks up to Jinyoung and almost melts under his strongly concerned gaze if not for the previous events that kept replaying in his head. Jinyoung attempts to take his hand but Jihoon flinches at his touch and retracts his hand to his back. The younger boy looks at him with wide eyes, hurt flickers momentarily before it’s replaced by confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

Jihoon can’t think of what to say. Jinyoung’s gaze is piercing and he notices that they’re gaining the attention of the students around them.

“Nothing.” Jihoon answers and grabs Jinyoung’s hand.

He forces a smile on his lips and pulls the younger boy along. Never has it once crossed his mind that he’ll actually pretend around the eyes of other people, Jihoon finds it quite ironic. Nobody speaks on the way home, Jinyoung doesn’t let go of his hand and if he noticed how Jihoon’s hold loosened halfway he doesn’t point it out and only keeps the shorter boy’s hand secure in his.

Jihoon decides not to think about it.

By the time they reach the older boy’s home Jihoon sharply withdraws his hand from Jinyoung’s grasp and stands at his doorstep. He disregards the slight pang in his chest that he feels when the younger boy looks hurt and keeps his expression schooled into a straight face.

“We don’t need to pretend when it’s just the two of us, Jinyoung. Thank you for walking me home, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

His chest painfully clenches but he manages to spare a small smile at Jinyoung. Jihoon doesn’t wait for the other boy to respond and immediately clambers inside the comfort of his own home. He releases a deep sigh he didn’t knew he was holding in after closing the door, Jihoon’s mother notices his presence and welcomes her son with a warm smile.

“How’s school?”

“Tiring.”

The smile on his mother’s lips shifts into an understanding one and she opens her arms for Jihoon to dive in. Jihoon does and he feels all emotions aggressively whirl inside him. He wants to break down in his mother’s arms, helplessly cry and wail like he’s five-years old again. His mother gently cards her fingers through his hair, soothing all his nerves.

Jihoon presses his face on his mother’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears stinging his eyes. He feels exhausted, he’s tired of pretending that his feelings don’t exist and is not growing stronger at each moment he spends with Jinyoung, heck, even the time they’re apart his feelings just continue to grow. He didn’t imagine it’d be this taxing to keep all his feelings to himself.

He just wants _it_ to be real.

_But Jinyoung still likes Daehwi._

 

 

\--

 

 

Jihoon is not avoiding Jinyoung.

_Or that’s what he thinks._

“You’re avoiding Jinyoung-hyung.”

“I’m—” He closes his mouth when Samuel gives him a tired look.

He moves his gaze to his hands that were fiddling on the hem of his shirt, a strong gust of wind blows and it makes Jihoon wrap his arms around himself. Samuel watches him unflinching even if his bangs were blown out of place and made his brown hair seem like a nest for birds. Its lunch period and Jihoon wanted to stay here at the school’s rooftop alone until the bell rang.

Samuel had managed to find him here and joined him despite him conveying his strong disapproval.

“Why are you avoiding him?”

“I’m not avoiding him.” He mumbles.

“You are,” Samuel persists, “Why would you be here if not?”

Jihoon grunts and frowns at the younger boy’s direction.

“So,” The younger boy drawls out, “Why are you avoiding him?”

“I don’t know…” Jihoon confesses.

“Don’t you think you’re running away from your feelings, hyung?”

He doesn’t say anything because Samuel is right.

Samuel releases an exasperated sigh, “Hyung, it’s already been a week and everyone’s getting worried. Daehwi is already planning to talk to you, you know? Both of you are his friends but as we all know Jinyoung-hyung is his _beloved_ hyung. He told me that he can’t just stay put and watch his beloved hyung mope around lifelessly.”

“What’s the reason that made you avoid him, anyway?”

“Jinyoung likes Daehwi.”

Samuel’s jaws go slack, “That’s it?” He throws his arms upwards.

Jihoon nods and he feels somewhat stupid under Samuel’s gaze. The younger boy looks at him with eyes wide as saucers as if he finds it hard to believe that Jihoon uttered those words. Samuel remains silent for a while, Jihoon observes him while he appears to struggle about what to say to the older boy.

“He doesn’t like Daehwi.” Samuel says with certainty, “Stop making all the things that you want to believe in are true.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Hyung, I know you’re not blind and numb. Think about it, Jinyoung-hyung is _devastated_ because you’re avoiding him.”

His heart starts to pound uncontrollably to what Jihoon thinks Samuel is impying.

“Are you _saying_ that Jinyoung likes me?” Jihoon asks, his tone tentative.

Jihoon asks the question in a way that makes it seem as if there’s no possibility of it happening.

Nevertheless, Samuel grins and gives off the impression that he’s been waiting for Jihoon to ask that question all this time. He throws an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and squeezes it, he looks like a proud parent whose kid can finally walk on his own two feet without falling. He feels faintly insulted but doesn’t comment at it.

“Yes, I have been for the past months already.”

“I…”

Jihoon finds it hard to believe. Jinyoung can’t possibly like him, he’s sure that it’s Daehwi. He has witnessed it countless of times already, he knows that it’s not him. Jinyoung can’t like him. _Why can’t Jinyoung like him?_ The grin on Samuel’s face disappears, the younger boy purses his lips and unwound his arm off Jihoon.  

“If you can’t believe me then go prove it yourself, tell Jinyoung-hyung what you really feel.” He sounds disappointed.

“Okay.” Jihoon mutters and Samuel smiles, the corner of his lips curling up a bit.

“Let’s go. Lunch is almost over, hyung.”

Jihoon’s mind is swarmed with many questions but he doesn’t seek for Jinyoung after class.

 

 

\--

 

“Jihoon-hyung! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Seonho greets him.

“Hey, Seonho.” Jihoon smiles at the younger boy.

“Where’s Jinyoung-hyung? You’re not with him?”

He awkwardly laughs and scratches his nape, “Yeah, no.”

“Did you break up? It’s such a pity, you two were so cute!”

He wonders how the younger came up with that assumption. They weren’t even a _real_ couple in the first place but Jihoon supposes their pretend-relationship already ended by the time he started avoiding Jinyoung.

“He actually likes someone else.” Jihoon says instead which is not a lie but isn’t exactly the truth.

_It’s the truth that Jihoon believes in._

“Eh?” Seonho looks at him incredulously, “He does?”

Guanlin appears from the back room and stands beside Seonho.

He regards Jihoon’s presence with a smile then asks, “Your boyfriend is not here?”

“Guanlin-ah hush! I’m still talking to Jihoon-hyung.”

The taller boy just holds his hands up in surrender and leaves to his post.

“Anyways, I can’t believe that he actually likes someone else! Jinyoung-hyung practically looked at you with giant heart eyes!” Seonho makes an exaggerated gesture as he says the word ‘giant.’

“You weren’t any different too! Truthfully speaking, I thought you two would never break up since it seemed to me that you really like each other.”

 _We were just pretending_. Jihoon wanted to say, _Jinyoung was only pretending._ He hears Samuel’s disagreeing voice in his head.

“And there he is,” Seonho waves enthusiastically, “Hi, Jinyoung-hyung!”

Jihoon whips his head to the entrance and sees the said boy approaching his direction. The older boy’s palms start to sweat and he looks around the parlor, searching for a way to escape. Seonho doesn’t notice his discomfort and gestures for Jinyoung to come closer and holds Jihoon in place. _Traitor_ , he sneers internally and glares at the younger boy.

Jinyoung stops in front of him and greets Seonho with a shy smile, he doesn’t miss how the taller boy mouths a _thank you._ Jihoon narrows his eyes at Seonho and the younger boy smiles innocently at him before he releases the older boy from his hold.

“Jihoon-hyung, can we talk?”

Every inch of Jihoon’s body screams _no_ he’s not ready for this yet, but Jinyoung stares at him with hopeful and pleading eyes. There’s a lump in his throat and he can’t find the words to decline the younger boy’s request. He can’t find it in himself to reject Jinyoung, he really can’t afford to make Jinyoung any more upset and disheartened.

“Sure, go choose a table for us. I’ll just get something first.” He relents despite the anxiety building up in him.

Jinyoung looks so relieved and Jihoon’s heart flips, he chooses the booth at the corner of the shop and their arrangement reminds Jihoon the first time they sat on this table. His chest swells in warmth at the memory then his stomach twists into knots when he thinks about their current situation. He chews on his lower lip, the yearning for those moments that he cherished so dearly becomes stronger.

Jihoon misses Jinyoung even though the latter is seated across him, all the dread he felt of meeting the younger boy earlier has been washed away. He wants to reach out, hold his hand and lay close to him but Jihoon knows he wouldn’t be able to until they settle _this_ , until he keeps everything locked up inside him.

“I want to say something first.”

Jinyoung nods mutely and anticipates. Jihoon licks his lips, he needs to do this now or never.

“I like you, Jinyoung-ah.”

There it is, his feelings that he kept in for so long are finally laid out in the open. Jihoon waits, he waits for the rejection, he waits for Jinyoung to say he can’t return his feelings and he waits for Jinyoung to remind him that it’s Daehwi that he likes.

“I like you too, hyung.”

Jihoon can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“What?” He dumbly asks.

“I thought that I made it clear to you, I even told you that.”

“When?” Jihoon frowns, don’t tell him it was during that _time_ when…

“It was the day when Daehwi and Samuel announced that they’re dating. It was a spur of the moment thing, I didn’t really intend blurting out my feelings to you that time but…” Jinyoung pauses his expression turning soft, “You just had to be _so cute_ by telling me that you’re always there for me, hyung.”

“You meant it for me?”

Jinyoung nods, “You’re the only person there that time, who else could I be pertaining to?”

“Daehwi?”

“Ah, seriously hyung?” Jinyoung whines exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry…?”

“Don’t be, hyung. Our situation is too funny.”

Jinyoung laughs heartily and it makes Jihoon laugh as well.

The younger boy takes both of Jihoon’s hands and interlaces their fingers. The butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach are in a frenzy again, his feels his cheeks flush in red and his heart soars as Jinyoung looks at him as if he’s the only thing that matters. Jinyoung was glowing, there were sparkles everywhere and this time he’s sure that it’s not the lighting of the parlor that made him see things.

“Let’s make it clear, I really like you Park Jihoon.”

To say that Jihoon is happy is an understatement, he’s up in the clouds and is absolutely elated.

“Your answer?”

“I really like you too, Bae Jinyoung.”

“Seonho stop eavesdropping and get back to work!”

 

-

 

Jinyoung walks Jihoon home that day. He pulls Jihoon into a sweet chaste kiss and pours all his feelings for the older boy to feel that all of this is _real_ , Jihoon grabs on the material of Jinyoung’s shirt and wishes for this moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~since samhwi sank im trying to comfort myself with winkdeep~~  
>  _now, that was a long ass ride._ honestly i didnt intend for this fic to end up with 10k words. fun fact i came up with half of this fic last saturday and struggled how to continue it the following week + school (i hate school). im sorry if the ending seemed half-assed i wanted to finish this fic soon and if there are typos or mistakes its 12am here. im also sorry if they seemed a bit ooc, i havent fully grasped winkdeep's characters unlike bnm boys (jk this fic was just an excuse to write jihoon diff from how he's usually characterized as aka a playboy) but really its my first time writing about them and i hoped i didnt mess up their characters much. this fic made me realize that writing is hard so i just want to say thank you and sorry for letting me write about this ship (no regrets!!)
> 
> anyways i might end up editing this though esp the last part? and i might post another part that shows more into jinyoung's part c: i wasn't able to put everything that i had in mind for this fic so lets wait and see :)) (i might whip up something about the byeongaris too in this verse who knows)
> 
> if u reached up to this part i just wanna say you the real mvp! thank u for reading this mess ♥


End file.
